Addiction
by Jack.Jak
Summary: V/R An addiction neither one of them were willing to quit.


Disclaimer : Not mine, the characers atleast, though I wouldn't mind ;3

Summary : An Addiction neither one of them were willing to quit.

Warnings : M/M

Pairings: Riddick/Vaako

Authors Note: It's ridiculous how few story's of these two are up. I was so disappointed that there were no new ones, or even updated ones that I felt compelled to write my own. There isn't much of a plot, or development of any sort. A pointless smutty story, I guess. I generally don't like those but I can't be the only one whose noticed the neglect of this pairing.

Authors Thanks: To my computer, I guess.

Addiction

He grunted, needing oxygen from the impact he made on the floor as hot hands ripped off what was left of his armor. The straps and buckles snapped, he could feel them cut into his flesh before the snap and he could feel the bruises forming on his body. He was used to pain, he could ignore it. Act like it wasn't even there but the hands that ignored the discarded material on the floor and began touching him was something he couldn't ignore. He couldn't pretend that it wasn't happening. That his hair wasn't being tugged or his body pushed and shoved till he was laying on his back, staring up into pitch black darkness.

Pitch black. That wasn't accurate. Two silver orbs reflected off light that didn't existed and reminded him of why he couldn't stand those hands on him. They tugged and prodded and forced reactions out of him he didn't want to give. He didn't want to moan; he didn't want his breathing to elevate when the hands grasped his hips and forced him down, harder and deeper onto the animal. He didn't want to enjoy this. It was crude and painful, but it was never quick. The animal took time playing with his food and he laughed at his own thought, finally stopping the hands that were driving him crazy, driving him to emotion.

"Something amusing to you, Commander?" the voice was low and throaty, not quiet human. It was a threatening tone but he stayed quiet, he had nothing to say. "Vaako, of all the times to keep your mouth shut. I don't think this is going to be one of them." The animal spat in his ear as he switched their positions. Grabbing Vaako by his hair and pulling him up till he was kneeling. The orbs stayed in the darkness, unblinking and unwavering as the bore down at their prey who complied easily with a thrust from his hips, letting the hot and hard flesh slip into the soft mouth. The delicacy of Vaako's mouth was unfitting of a man who spent his life eating and breathing the military, but his hands were as rough as they should. And his body as hard and full of scars as they should, it was just that mouth that drove Riddick crazy.

These moments never lasted long enough for Riddick, but Vaako felt like they took ages. Holding onto the high given by sex that not even killing could bring Riddick was vital, the feeling of dominating Vaako was intoxicating and he couldn't help himself as his need for a fix grew and grew. Vaako shoved back harshly when his hair was pulled to the point of bleeding, his hands connecting with the hips he imagined in front of him and forced Riddick's sex out of his mouth. Both for fear of biting it off and a fear of the aftermath inside his mouth as the dominant male neared his climax. Curses flew out of Riddicks mouth, swears of pain to come but Vaako ignored him. The pain was a lie, the pain would have been welcomed but Riddick was incapable of giving true pain to Vaako in situations like this. When Vaako's own sex was throbbing with need in-between his thighs, begging to be given attention but finding none. A sadist was Riddick, but Vaako never thought himself as a masochist.

Sex with his wife had never been painful. Slow and sometimes rushed, caresses and soft kisses on each other's skin that sent tingles of pleasure down their bodies. Vaako enjoyed that, and would give it willingly somewhat in a relieved way to Riddick if he thought it would get him out of the pain that wasn't pain. The thrusts and grabs and forcefulness was waves of pleasures and surges of heat through his body that he couldn't control. No matter how many times he pushed or shoved, or had this his way. Riddick always got his reactions out of Vaako that proved his dominance over and over again.

"Tug my hair like that and you may not have that for much longer, High Commander." Vaako spat out as he swallowed, the tastes of Riddick clear and obvious inside his own mouth. Salty, like sweat and a hit of the outside. Not a bad taste, it wasn't over powering but it was unusual to what Vaako was used to. The lavender tinted skin so soft it was like the surface of water, he missed that. But when Riddick pushed Vaako on the ground, anger seeping through those eyes, Vaako wasn't sure if he could go back to her.

"Then you shouldn't have a mouth like a woman." Riddick snapped and Vaako threw water on the fire inside of him, he hated comments like that. His mine danced with the thoughts, angering him as he put the anger out. His mind could have gone on forever like that but Riddick joined him on the ground, hot body between Vaako's thighs that tightened at the thing to come. To keep Riddick from moving closer or to keep Riddick from moving away was beyond Vaako's thought process as a slicked fingered found its way through the pitch black room as if it were light. Riddick moved slowly, prying his way inside Vaako even though the prep of stretching the Commander was useless. He was still stressed from the last time Riddick had him on the ground.

"Riddick." Vaako spat with his eyes clenched tight and his hands grasping onto the frame of the bed above his head they didn't make it too. Riddick smirked animalistically , he was too proud of himself at the state he was seeing. The way Vaako broke and snapped at times like this, but could pick himself up as tall and as strong as a building when they were done, and outside of the room. Toying with Vaako was tempting, making him beg was even more so but Riddick had been so close when Vaako had forced him out of his mouth. He needed to come now, even if it was at Vaako's timing.

The slide in almost made Riddick cum immediately, but he kept himself back. Vaako was close, he could tell by the man's tone, his body language, the way his face was scrunched up and his eyes shut. But he wasn't as close as Riddick, he needed them to come together, they both did. He slide home and kept his pace fast, hard. His hands on the willing mans hips to force his hips down harder and faster onto him, the velvet feel of Vaako's insides were intoxicating and this high was too good to stop now, for anyone or thing.


End file.
